Friend
by ludfidongsun
Summary: terkadang rasa itu tidak selalu tentang cinta [NCT Fanfiction] Mark x Jaemin / MarkMin. FF, YAOI, Romance & Friendship, remake (Hurt), Summary Gagal


Jaemin X Mark

MarkMin

Dimana – mana Typo, Kurang Tanda Baca

Remake (novel Hurt)

...

Pagi ini seoul diguyur hujan dan Mimpi indah jaemin harus dibangunkan oleh keributan di atas kamar, dia masih malas mengerakan tubuhnya, tidurnya selama delapan jam masih kurang membuat jaemin puas apalagi hujan pagi hari membawa efek malas alasanya klasik hawa dingin membuat tidur semakin pulas dan malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Suara eomma dari lantai bawah membuat jaemin harus segera bangun dari tidur cantiknya itu, jaemin namja manis semanis gula batu ini anak manja dari keluarganya meski bukan anak tunggal mempunyai hyung yang bernama hansol yang sekarang tinggal di jepang untuk melajutkan kuliah di sana.

Hujan membuat jaemin sedikit teringat seseorang yg dia temui saat upacara awal sekolah sekitar 3 minggu lalu, namja dengan eyesimle dan hidung mancung, tinggi dan cara dia tertawa membuat jaemin penasaran sayangnya jaemin tidak mengetahui nama namja tersebut, mengingat namja tersebut pipi jaemin menjadi merona merah tapi lamunan jaemin harus terhenti karena jam diding di kamar mengarah pukul setengah delapan. Saat jaemin bergegas berangkat ke sekolah.

Jaemin sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, rintik rintik hujan masih tetap menentes di atas kota seol saat ini, jaemin sudah sampai di dalam kelas dan menunggu sahabatanya yang masih belum menunjukan batang hidung si namja berpipi gembul itu belum datang meski keadaan kelas sudah agak ramai dengan kegiatan murid yang mulai berdatangan padahal 10 menit lagi bel masuk sudah akan berbunyi.

Haechan mana ? kok belum kelihatan dari tadi, dalam hati jaemin.

Jaemin akhirnya mencoba keluar kelas untuk mencari sosok sahabatanya tersebut, hawa dingin karena hembusan angin membuat jaemin meremas kuat tubuhnya seperti memeluk sesuatu.

Mata onxy milik jaemin tak henti mencari haechan di setiap sudutnya sekolah tapi sekarang matanya terfokus di gedung sebelah melihat sosok yang tadi pagi ia pikirikan namja dengan eyesmile itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari padangannya sekarang,

Apakah jaemin masuk dalam teori jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama atau apalah itu namanya yang jelas sekarang jaemin merasakan ada gejolak aneh dalam hatinya

Tiba2 "hayo lagi ngelamunin apa hahahhahahah" suara yang bikin jaemin kanget dan membuyarakan fokus nya sekarang "bule sialan" balas jaemin

Namja bule ini salah satu sahabat jaemin juga, pria keturunan korea – kanada berkulit putih bertama onxy berhidung mancung dan jangan lupakan kharisma nya yang membuat dia terlihat lebih tampan dia mark lee.

Jika harus di bandingkan dengan namja dari gedung sebelah seharunya mark jauh lebih tampan menurut jaemin.

"Ngelamunin apa kok serius sekali apa ada sesuatu di gedung sebelah nana ?" selidik mark

"siapa juga yang ngelamun" jawab jaemin lekas "aku lagi cari haechan itu anak belum kelihatan batang hidung dari tadi" jawab jaemin lengkap sambil mencubit manja pipi namja tampan di depan itu.

"aww! Sakit nana" rintih mark

"biarkan siapa suruh"

"ya udah masuk udah mau bel juga" kata jaemin yang sekarang sambil menggandeng tangan mark dan meninggalkan sosok namja di gedung sebelah.

"oh iya nana tadi donghyunk telpon dia tidak masuk hari ini"

"tumben kok dia tidak telpon aku langsung kenapa dia sakit ?" tanya jaemin

"tidak dia kesiangan, kalo langsung telpon ke kamu dia bilang kamu akan lebih cerewet dari ibunya hehehhehe " jawab mark

Mereka sudah sampai ke kelas dan jaemin sudah duduk di kursinya. mark masih setia berdiri di sampingnya ,

"mark, hari ini duduk sama aku yah mark" sambil meremas jari jemari namja itu dan sedikit suara yang memelas dan jangan lupakan ekspresi wajah jaemin sekarang membuat mark luluh tidak tega

"siap tapi belikan aku susu pisang nanti saat jam istrirahat"

"iya, mark lee bule yang tampan" jawab jaemin dengan senyuman terbaiknya

Jam sudah menujukan pukul 10 hawa dingin karena hujan masih terasa sampai saat apalagi sekarang jam pelajaran fisika yang membuat sebagain murid dalam kelas menguap tenyata jaemin tidak sendiri merasakan hal yg sama.

"mark hawanya dingin banget gak?"

"nana ini masih pagi dan masih di sekolah jangan ngomong aneh – aneh dulu" jawab mark yang masih setia medengarkan penjelasan di depan

"maksudnya ?"

"kalo minta peluk, jangan sekarang masih jam pelajaran" dengan nada jahil dan sedikit menoleh ke jaemin

"bule bodoh" celetuk jaemin di balas cengiran oleh mark dan kembali fokus dengan pelajaran lagi sekarang

Akhinya waktu yang di tunggu telah tiba bel istitrahat sudah berbunyi dan para murid tidak menyia-nyiakan moment tersebut langsung menuju kantin, kelas pun mulai hampir kosong

"mark katanya mau di belikan susu pisang, kan ? yuk ke kantin mark" aku lapar mau makan roti dan susu strawberry" rintih jaemin

"iya iya nana sebentar aku masukan buku catatan ku dulu" jawab mark

"nana katanya tadi kedinginan, kan?"

"iya mark apakah kamu tidak merasakan dingin dan ayo ke kantin perut ku mulai lapar dan berbunyi" jawab jaemin

Mark menatap jaemin dengan tatapan lembut dan dalam, dan mark menggesekan kedua tangan dan menempelkan ke pipi jaemin, dengan tatapan yang masih sama, tubuh jaemin terpaku dan mematung rasa hangat tangan mark menembus pori – pori kulit jaemin dan ada rasa aneh dari jantung yang mulai berpacu sedikit tidak normal itu.

Waktu terasa berhenti sesaat, seperti ada rasa yang ditimbulakan dari tatapan hangat keduanya dan rasa hangat dari tanggan mark, mark memang sering berprilaku manis kepada jaemin sampai – sampai donghyunk pernah menayakan kepada mark apakah sahabatanya ini memiliki rasa kepada jaemin tapi hasilanya adalah tidak ada jawab dari mark sampai saat ini.

Mark melepaskan tangannya dari pipi jaemin. "gimana, nana udah merasa hangat atau tidak"

"lumayan tapi masih aja dingin" jawab jaemin dengan muka merona dan tertunduk

"jadi beneran nana mau minta peluk" goda mark sambil menggambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya

Wajah jaemin makin merona seperti kepiting rebus sekarang

Haha mark tertawa "nana terlalu lama berfikir jadi ini pake jaket punya ku" sambil memberikan jaket ke tangan jaemin dan menggelus surai rambutnya

"mark nanti kamu kedinginan jika jaket mu aku pakai" jawab jaemin

"tenang nana seorang mark jika kedinginan akan semakin tampan karena semakin lebih cool heheheheh" celetuk mark

Jaemin pun gemas lalu mencubit kedua pipi milik mark

Jaemin mulai menggunakan jaket milik mark, tercium kuat bau parfum seorang mark yang sangat jaemin hafal bua khas mark lee si bule kanada, menuju kantin pun mark beberapa kali menggengam jemari jemari kecil milik jaemin memberikan kehangatan di tangannya.

Persahabatan yang manis.

FF Remake yg kedua pengennya bikin sendiri tapi apalah daya membuat ff tidak semudah yg dibayangkan Ini aku buat karena terlalu kangen dengan sosok nana #GetWellSoonNaJaemin #WaitingForYouJaemin

Buat para anak ayam yang mau nemenin galau gara-gara Nana Makasih

Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca & mereview sebelumnya


End file.
